legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Shredder (IDW Comics)
Origin This version of the Shredder was a human that had died in ancient times and was resurrected by his granddaughter Karai before that he is able to take on entire armies and he killed his own father who made the foot clan that was once honorable into a dangerous criminal organization that he later wants to turn into an expanding rule over all nations going through even taking down political figures and any rival that he considers a threat that would possibly oppose his rule. He's resourceful than most Shredders second only to the Utrom Shredder. He's done a bunch of insanely evil things: subordinates of the Foot Clan were to have entire family members killed off as they are now members of the Foot and should act as the strongest of their bloodline. They are his and should never forget it. This Shredder not only has enemies with the turtles and Splinter but with also the comic version of Krang. Any other competition would involve rival criminals and even a president of the united states himself both of which were killed off by him. One of the most notable of all achievements for this Shredder is that he defeated master Splinter for the first time without using any dirty tricks and that's pretty hardcore even more so that it was a one on one encounter without his men helping him. That's not even the worst of it, he turned Leonardo, the strongest of the ninja turtles, to the dark side with help from Kitsune. But still that's pretty badass. He's not all too completely bad as he is in love with his right hand woman Kitsune. Personality The Shredder (comics) believes only the strongest are fit to rule the continents. He is very cold, ruthless, and smart thinking as he can outwit the turtles when he comes to making plans, especially using loved ones like Casey Jones who was held tied up with Shredder holding onto him with a claw ready to stab him. This Shredder doesn't bluff and really does go through with the consequence with not saving their friend and brutally impales one of his clawed blades right into Casey and that plan worked into making Raphael attack him. This was the result of his careful research after realizing how weak and soft the turtles were being attached to people they care for and he really shows how much ruthless he is using against them. He is willing to let anyone challenge against him as to show how much he has what it takes to be leader of the Foot Clan and they usually end up dead or severely punished except for his daughter Karai and currently considers her not ready to succeed him as her skill in fighting is lacking. The Shredder (Comics) dislikes weak Foot Clan Ninjas and kills them off if they have proven far too useless for the failures they've shown. Shredder desires to remove every power hold and claim them as his own. The Shredder (Comics) Gallery humanshredder7.jpg|The Shredder (Comics) slapping his daughter for her failure. humanshredder8.jpg humanshredder9.jpg humanshredder10.png|The Shredder (Comics) taking a seat humanshredder12.jpg humanshredder13.jpg humanshredder14.jpg humanshredder15.jpg humanshredder16.jpg humanshredder17.jpg humanshredder18.jpg humanshredder19.jpg humanshredder20.jpg|The Shredder (Comics) without his helmet humanshredder21.jpg humanshredder22.jpg humanshredder23.jpg humanshredder24.jpg humanshredder25.jpg humanshredder26.jpg humanshredder12.png Footclanninjascomics1.png Footclanninjascomics.jpg humanshredder27.png humanshredder28.jpg humanshredder29.jpg The Shredder (Comics) evil deeds humanshreddersevildeeds.png|The start of The Shredder (Comics) ruining a female mutant foxes life humanshreddersevildeeds1.png|The female mutant foxes family murdered before her eyes where this Shredder deems only the strongest can be deemed true members of the foot clan. All loved ones are to be left behind dead. humanshredder2.png|The Shredder (Comics) beats Master Splinter (Comics) humanshredder3.png|The Shredder (Comics) murdering gang members to.... humanshredder4.png|.......murdering a president of the United States of America humanshredder1.png|The Shredder (Comics) having killed an entire army of samurai warriors all by himself humanshredder5.png|Beats down his grand daughter Karai for challenging his rule to show he's in charge humanshredder6.png|Doesn't play around with the hostage situation when the turtles didn't come out of hiding by stabbing right through Casey Jones with his bladed claw. humanshredder11.jpg|Turned a hero like Leonardo the most strong willed of the ninja turtles to the darkside with help from his ally Kitsune of course. leonardodarkside.jpg|At the process of molding Leonardo like he is his son by having him become just like him. humanshredder13.jpg|The Shredder had Leonardo went at the start of turning to the darkside in a trapped hallucination that had him killing everything that hated him and believed to be so like his father Splinter and his three ninja turtle brothers. The Shredder did this for Leonardo to let go of his past by filling his mind with hate. humanshredder15.jpg|The Shredder (Comics) has his own foot clan ninja lined up in front of all of the other criminals to be decapitated by him, so he can make an example that he will kill them if they dare go against him. He didn't tolerate his ninjas because they were weak. leonardossuffering.jpg|The Shredder (Comics) making Leonardo go through another suffering once he notices he's gone soft by killing off his brothers to make him believe they are gone forever from his life. humanshredder30.jpg|Manipulated a remorseful Hun to start the purple dragons again. Humanshredder31.jpg|How did the Shredder recruit his version of Bebop and Rocksteady? By having the recruits fight each other to the death for the few survivors to be rewarded to becoming mutant animals for his experiments. Category:Upcoming Members of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Alternate Form Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Claw Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderers Category:Badass Normal Category:Evil from the past Category:Armored Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Caped Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Criminals Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Murderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe Category:Gloved Characters Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Scar Barers Category:Successful Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Shuriken Users Category:Weapon Throwers Category:Grandfather of Villain Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Usurpers Category:Abusers Category:Son of Hero Category:Mentors Category:One-Man Army Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Torturers Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters from the Past